Oneshot - Lady Luck
by Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H
Summary: AlternatePower!Taylor - Taylor gets the abilities of controlling the very thing everyone on Earth Relies on, Luck, (As Stated before, Oneshot, Will not continue line of thought here)


_**Oneshot. **_

* * *

><p>Probability the extent to which something is probable or the likelihood of something happening or being the case, and I Taylor Hebert control it... I can change the world around me in obvious or not ways... I can change the Chances of someone winning the lottery, Or... the chances of a bullet hitting someone or something. I... With this power over 'Luck' or 'Chance', can become a superhero... It started out small, I got lucky here or there, My luck was slowly changing I thought, But I noticed that depending on how I felt I subconsciously changed the luck of others around me. This led me to experiment with this on a conscious level. It worked and Bit by bit I gained control of probability. Except for <em>Them <em>always pestering me or assaulting me physically or emotionally... This power I could increase the chances of their days being ruined, but that would be petty... and not hero-like. Though that can't stop the chances of their _mobs _spotting me though my Major 'points' of luck were non-existent before that moment I realized I could become someone else. Hopefully by the end of the week my costume will be ready. I have my Cape name picked out and everything... Lady Luck.

* * *

><p>The day has finally come for me to try going out as the new cape 'Lady Luck'. My chances of finding crime on my first night out are low, But through Probability my chances go through the roof... And there is the first crime scene, a mugging, I shrug, oh well might as well attempt to get used to things and a limit or two for my powers. Though it would be quite hilarious if my weakness was purely found by chance, I would just laugh at how absurd the irony would be. Anyways back to the task at hand. I walk upon the scene of the mugging and show myself in my Violet, Black, and White costume,(The suit is mostly Violet with a pair of dice on my Chest and shoulders [The pair on my Chest had Two Sixes, and the ones on my Shoulders had snake eyes.]) As I look upon the scene once more I make my presence known, as the Mugger looks over to see the cause of a brief cough.<p>

"Who the Hell are you?"

I bow my head, With an exaggerated curtsy reply "Lady Luck, At your service, Now, why don't you just turn yourself in now, before I have to use force."

He turns his weapon to point it at me (his weapon was infact one of those Stereotypical Mugger Pistols) and before he tries to shoot me I make it VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRY unlikely that a bullet will hit me, or anyone else for that matter. The bullets pass near me and I try my hardest to NOT flinch. (Wouldn't be a good idea to show a criminal that you're afraid of getting shot at in any way Especially if I'm on my first putting as a cape, though it would be understandable.)

"What the Fuck?! How did I miss the Broad?" The Last comment I think I wasn't meant to hear BUUUUUUT lucky me that I 'Just-so-happen' to hear it.

"Tsk, Tsk, Don't you know better than to mess with Lady Luck?" Little cheesy but still.. who am I kidding it was terrible.

He looks at me blankly for a second before reloading and attempting to shoot me again. I run at him and increased the odds of me hitting a Pain-inducing Nerves with every punch. Needless to say, he soon was taken care of. I turn to the victim of the mugging and ask "Are you okay?"

The Mugger's victim (Who was infact a Woman, She was white, had a Scarlet handbag, Brown hair with blond mix, and Hazel Eyes, she (or the Mugger) had dropped her wallet on the ground during the encounter, and If I didn't know better I'd think that he picked a stereotypical mugging victim.) replied with a brief but noticeable nod.

I reply to the nod with a "Could you call the Police and tell them to pick up this criminal?"

She nods again and I start to move on, she calls out "Who are you?" I turn and look at her briefly with a blank look, and reply "I'm Lady Luck" and walk off.

Soon afterwards I hear police sirens in the background. Something a lot of people as they get close to the mugger's location I finally decrease the odds of him waking up before he's arrested and leave the area... things could have gotten bad if I couldn't control Luck as I could, so I decided to head home and go to sleep before thinking of a route for me to take until I decide to continue going freelance or to join the Wards. Hopefully something won't go wrong, Oh who am I kidding, It's likely that something is going to happen to me before I can decide fully. Oh well. Nothing Ventured nothing gained... Hopefully I gain something from this. I sigh and continue onto my way home thinking about what I should do for the future overall, Like goals and such. Oh well just another thing to do to pass the time... I sigh again as I enter my Home and go to bed. Decreasing the chances of Dad noticing me, And as I drift off to sleep not to wake up until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So This is another Oneshot I'm doing until I get hit with inspiration for my other stories, I hope you Liked this and get inspired (VEEEEEEEEEEERY unlikely) to write your own fanfictions or to help with something else. Anyways Enjoy (Cookie for anyone to guess the Downside of her powers [Hint: If she Reverts luck to their 'Original' something happens to it for a short amount of time. Once again Enjoy, and have a good day(Night?)<strong>_


End file.
